


[podfic] (here it comes) with no warning

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Cover Art, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, extremely ridiculous, kissing as a heist tactic, what could generously be described as a heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Grand needs a very special, very elusive metal for his latest project. Echo is just the person to obtain it for him.





	[podfic] (here it comes) with no warning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(here it comes) with no warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914990) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 

> for podfic bingo (trans character).

  


# [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p5josx5ruwkp8dp/here%20it%20comes.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> size: 9.4MB
> 
> length: 14:52
> 
> cover art: photo from [here](https://unsplash.com/photos/5lgPqfdLbMo)


End file.
